Monster
by NightWingedOwl
Summary: Due to Paul's idiotic choice Dawn is gone forever and he could never get her back. His heart dark and cold from the tragic event. But if he was given the chance to avenge her would he do it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. I'm a huge fan of Ikarshipping and you barely ever see anyone write about it anymore. Which is really heartbreaking. But sadly that isn't the main focus.**

_**Monster**_

_**Chapter 1: Reflection**_

A man with eyes of onyx easily gathered himself into the rhythm of his daily routine for his afternoon activities, like he did everyday. He grabbed an old rusty ax from a nearby shed he built with his bare hands.

Pulling up his long dark purple hair that easily contrasted against his sun kissed body, he begun to swing down the ax on a small piece of tree log, splitting it in two. Then replacing it with another before swinging down once again. The man lived deep within Eterna forest and had no way in getting electricity from the nearby towns, and had to work for it himself. Nor be bothered by other people, just like he wanted it. His name was Paul, Paul Shinji, the former Sinnoh Champion.

A good three years ago he was living the high-life, everything he ever wanted soon came to him with ease. No more having to work, all of his goals soon were accomplished. The memory of all what use to be etched itself into his mind, soon grasping him hostage and the steady rhythm of his swing could no longer keep his attention.

With a few more swings here and a few flying logs there he finished up, easily discarding the ax. There was no point in continuing, it was getting dark and the cold soon began to become unbearable for him. The good memories he once harbored turned into a vicious conjure of his lost love, hate and regret.

Wiping the sweat away from his brow he began to gather the wood and carrying them inside his cabin.

Memories of him and Dawn under the moonlight dancing soon disappeared and was replaced by the ragged remains of his past choice. Three years ago Paul was driving home from a Christmas party, drunk, and on that very night she was stolen from him, kidnapped by Team Rocket. He was a coward back then, he let them take her. He let them take her life from her. For that though, he lost her because of his stupid mistake, he could never get her back.

The cabin was rather small, the kitchen and the living room being connected ,with only a single room and a bathroom. Paul set the logs of wood next to the door before retrieving a couple of lanterns to light up the small area of his kitchen, dusting off the snow that soon started collecting on his shoulders. Grasping a spare lighter from his pocket, he lit up the tiny little area, in turn the shadows ran for cover in the living room. But as he was about to fetch another lantern he stopped, listening. Something wasn't right, and hew could feel it.

"I know you're there Ketchum, why are you holing up in my home?" Paul said, turning towards the raven-haired boy that so happened to trespass onto his property.

"How did you know I was here?" Ash's deep voice rang out as he made his way out from a dark corner of the room and into the kitchen.

"I didn't, it was a simple guess. No one with a brain would be trying to hide while they could just knock on the door. Now state _your_ business!" He shot back with a hardened glare, anger seeping into his voice.

Ash stiffened, taking a gulp of air before he opened his mouth to speak again. "We want you back Paul, I want you back."

"No." Paul replied, still glaring at his old rival before grabbing a couple pieces of log for the fireplace, soon making the entire cabin lit up with light.

"Then come travel with me and May through Unova, it'll do you some good." Ash pleaded, taking a seat on the couch near the fireplace.

"Ash." he breathed. "I gave up pokemon altogether, I released all of mine a long time ago." Paul didn't bother to budge, instead he stood in front of the fire, looking at the embers dance together in unison.

"Just because of what happened to Dawn doesn't mean you have to give up on yourself." Ash soon joined Paul, his face deep in concern. "And Paul, Dawn is why I came to see you. I think I might have a lead on where Team Rocket is."

Paul's eyes shot up, staring at him in shock, before grabbing him by the shoulders. "Where are they!"

"Paul." Ash gasped. "That's why I wanted you to accompany May and I through Unova. We could look for them while I go through the circuit."


End file.
